Dellinger
makes his debut.}} | affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate }} Dellinger is an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Diamante Army. Appearance Dellinger has light colored hair that is longer in the back. He wears hoop earrings on his ears, and a baseball cap with horns coming out of it on his head. The mark on the center of his hat is shaped like a fighting fish. He wears a long sleeved shirt with a giraffe-like design on it. He has an effeminate appearance, wearing shorts and stilettos. During the takeover of Dressrosa ten years prior, he wore a backpack and the giraffe-like patterns were only on the lower half of his shirt. The mark on his hat was shaped like an ordinary fish. Personality Dellinger has a flamboyant and flashy attitude that matches his eccentric fashion sense. He seems confident in his abilities, as well as a bit arrogant, as he tells Bellamy that he is going to kill him right after demeaning him. He also seems to be a bit too carefree, showing he might have a habit of blabbing things he knows to others, such as secret information like Doflamingo's order for him to dispose of Bellamy. He was also shown to be easily annoyed when someone else hinders him from killing his intended target. He was very angry at Bartolomeo for protecting Bellamy and swore retribution for his actions. Stating that this was his 'Family's business', he also shows strong bonding to his own family, as the same goes for others of his crew. Abilities and Powers Dellinger had been in Doflamingo's crew for no less than 10 years and he even assisted in the takeover of Dressrosa at a very young age. As one of the officers of the Donquixote Pirates led by a Shichibukai, Dellinger is no doubt a powerful fighter. In fact, he is one of the well known participants of the Corrida Colosseum, where the fighters' calibers are rather high. It is said that when the four officers enter the tournament, they have a 100% chance of victory. He also seemed confident in his own abilities and even outright told Bellamy that he was going to kill him. Doflamingo has some faith in him since he assigned him the task of killing Bellamy. This faith was proven to be valid, since he defeated Bellamy (albeit wounded) with ease, although he could not get past Bartolomeo's barriers. History Past He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the royal palace, he and the other high-ranking members of the Donquixote Pirates invaded the palace. Dressrosa Arc He was first seen introduced in the Corrida Colosseum as a representative for the Donquixote Pirates in the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi. Later, as Bellamy was preparing to assassinate Luffy in order to be accepted as an officer of the Donquixote Pirates, Dellinger approached him and asked him if he was finished with the assassination. In response to this, Bellamy asked Dellinger what he wanted. Dellinger then revealed he was there under Doflamingo's orders to kill Bellamy, saying that Doflamingo had no confidence in him and considered him an eyesore. Bellamy responded by angrily questioning Dellinger's previous statement. Dellinger severely wounded Bellamy but before he could kill him, Bartolomeo interfered and protected Bellamy with his barrier. Meanwhile, Dellinger received instructions from Diamante via Den Den Mushi to guard the SMILE factory alongside Lao G. Dellinger was furious at Bartolomeo's interference and, as he angrily walked away, he swore that both Bartolomeo and Bellamy will not leave Dressrosa alive. Major Battles * Dellinger vs. Bellamy * Dellinger vs. Bartolomeo References Site Navigation fr:Dellinger it:Dellinger Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators